


Distracted

by deadspacedame



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e13 Morning Star, Kissing, M/M, what I think happened at Camille's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspacedame/pseuds/deadspacedame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened when Magnus and Alec went to "search the perimeter" at Camille's ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

As soon as they stepped through the door and it closed behind them, Magnus felt the tension fall thick into the air. He needed to explain, he needed Alec to understand that no one could ever compare to the way Magnus felt about him – how quickly he had grown fond of the Shadowhunter in such a short time. How whenever he wasn't around him, his thoughts were on him, hoping desperately that whatever he was doing he would be safe and okay. Magnus wasn't sure what had happened, but he knew that Alec was different then the others – but he needed Alec to know that.

They couldn't be over when they hadn't even begun.

"Alec, please," Magnus started, unsure whether to reach out and touch his shoulder or keep to himself. He decided on the second option. "I need you to know that Camille kissed me, not the other way around. I haven't felt anything for her for centuries."

When Alec didn't say anything, Magnus kept going. "She warps your mind, confuses you. It's what she's always been best at, and she knew you were heading to the room, she could sense it. That's why she kissed me. She messes with your thoughts, Alec." Alec still wasn't looking at him, but he did stop walking. He just stood there, silently, his back to Magnus. A small ball of panic grew in Magnus' stomach and words just spewed out. Usually he was very good and smooth with communicating his thoughts, but Alec had a way of making him feel like a teenager going through confusing puberty hormones all over again. "I care about you, Alexander. No one else. I want to be with you, surely you've picked up on that. You're more important to me then anyone or anything, you have to see that I want – "

Magnus was cut off by the sudden feeling of Alec's mouth on his own. He wasn't expecting that. No he was not. The urgency that was in Alec's movements instantly clouded Magnus' mind and his brain malfunctioned. Magnus let out a surprised noise and found Alec taking advantage of the situation, easily slipping his tongue beyond Magnus' lips. Alec tasted of strawberries. Magnus found himself wanting more and more with every kiss.

"I know," Was all Alec said.

His heart got the better of him and Magnus reached out, wanting to touch him, his chest, his arms, his back - everything and everywhere. Instead he let his fingers run over Alec's biceps to his hardened, broad shoulders to his neck, cupping it between his palms. He felt his fingertips sizzle. It was nothing like their first kiss at the wedding; that one had been slightly hesitant but slow, this one was completely reversed - it burned deep in them both with a fire so wild it left them both breathless. There was no caution to Alec's behaviour this time, all his walls crumbling to dust the second they touched. Alec kissed him with confidence and like there was no oxygen, like Magnus was the only thing he needed, nipping at his lips and catching the bottom one between his teeth, pulling on it slowly before letting it pop out. The kiss was definitely more intimate then the first one had been, it made Magnus' knees feel weak.

"Magnus..." Alec moaned into his mouth, grabbing his hands in a lock and pushing him up against the wall. Books pressed into Magnus' back but the discomfort quickly went away, replaced with the sickeningly sweet impression of Alec around him. All Magnus could focus on was Alec - Alec here, Alec there, Alec's smell flooding his nostrils. Alec, Alec, _Alec_. It overwhelmed every single one of his senses, made him feel lightheaded and a little insane.

All too soon the room became outrageously hot, and when Alec's tall, strong torso pressed against Magnus', Magnus felt the radiating heat flooding off the Shadowhunter and into himself. His pale skin feverish to the touch and it burned against him through Magnus' own layered clothing. The flame erupted so quickly, blasting at full strength within seconds.

Alec had him pinned, Magnus' wrists crossed and pressed above his head gripped only by one of Alec's. Alec's other hand found its way to Magnus' waist, grabbing at his side and curving him into Alec's body, but Magnus didn't mind. His sane thoughts all but vanishing the moment Alec had kissed him. It happened so fast, he was unprepared, his mind rushing and his body desperate to grasp at the taller boy. He felt the overwhelming build of desire and want in his stomach over the sensation of Alec's frame touching every part of him, but found it inappropriate since they were in a room of Camille's - anyone could walk in and catch them. Yet part of him found that oddly arousing as well, the idea of being caught in the act with Alexander, whose black t-shirt was now rucked up and scrunched - exposing sections of his toned chest and abdomen, the rippling muscles all too distracting.

Magnus wanted him. All of him. To explore his body, find all the scars, all the dips and curves. To read him like a map and memorize every part. His heart hammered at the image of Alec's body unclothed on top of his, to feel his skin moving against his own. It was too much and Magnus was suffocating.

Breaking away to breathe, Magnus found his head being pushed to the side to bare the tan, sensitive skin of his neck. Without missing a beat, Alec kissed a hot line from the warlocks jaw to the base of his throat; every touch making Magnus' stomach flutter and his knees weaken even more. He was suddenly thankful Alec was pressed against him to keep him from collapsing to the floor like a boneless rag doll. This boy would be the death of him. This amazing, wonderful, beautiful boy who had now moved down to his collarbone, kissing silently to his shoulder, leaving goosebumps in his wake. Magnus couldn't help but let out a moan at how simple, yet good it felt. All his other partners put together could never make him feel so drunk on love as he felt with Alexander. He didn't want it to stop but he also didn't want it to go too far, not here, not now. They had a job to do, they couldn't afford to be distracted – yet every suckle Alec made on his body he felt the thoughts crumble away to nothing. Sand sliding through his fingertips.

"Alec… we," Magnus squeezed his eyes shut tight as Alec gently raked his teeth against his jaw, biting down once in awhile. Magnus resisted the urge to whine like a randy teenager. "The per – perimeter… we need to s-search."

"Mhm," Alec murmured in response, clearly not listening. The tip of his nose pressed behind his ear and Magnus shuddered at Alec's hot breath tickling against him. "You smell so good." Magnus noticed the thickness to the boys tone. "You always smell so good."

Magnus smiled, moving his head and catching Alec's swollen lips between his own once again. "Only for you, my dear." Magnus wasn't sure when it happened, but he realized his hands were no longer pinned and flattened his palms to Alec's stomach, the hard muscles flexing every time Alec moved.

A small thump and creak came from somewhere in the room and instantly all of Magnus' senses were buzzing back and alive. But before he could react, he felt Alec tugged from him suddenly and the cold vibration of a seraph blade inches from his throat. Curse Alec and Magnus' uncontrolled hormones when around the boy. Alec undeniably had Magnus easily caught and wrapped around his finger, Magnus didn't even have a chance to fight.

_Well,_ Magnus thought, _this is a pickle._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it :D I'm new to AO3 so I have no idea what I'm doing. FF.net is very different lol, so bear with me! These two boys kill me, I don't know how we'll survive till January for s2. 
> 
> Much love! xo


End file.
